Meeting A Famous Uncle
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Macy and Tommy meet Ben 10. How will it go? Cowritten with Redbat132 and Steelcode. :)


****Another collaboration between Redbat132, Steelcode, and myself. Here you go, Amigos! Enjoy! :) ****

****Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Macy, Marcus, Andy, Catsandra, and Tommy belong to Redbat132. Sage belongs to Steelcode. I only own Rachel, Vampiro, Apollo, and Sasha.****

* * *

****Meeting A Famous Uncle****

It was another sunny day in Staybrook, California. The two stepsiblings, Macy and Tommy, were moving fast to the Grant Mansion. Well, Tommy started running with his sister trying to keep him from getting hurt.

"Tommy, slow down! This isn't a race!" Macy exclaimed, pacing herself to keep next to her brother.

"I know, but Sage called about something big happening and needs us at the Grant Mansion, ASAP! Can't miss what's going on! It must be something awesome!" Tommy answered with excitement, still running.

The brunette secretly couldn't help but think weary on what would be so important for Sage to call them. A new power? A new gadget? Another Grant Mansion alien waiting to pull another Tickle attack on her? Whatever it is, Macy had to find out.

Soon, the two arrived at the Grant Mansion gate where they soon spotted Sage in his wolf form, wrestling with an alien that looked like Blitzwolfer. However, this one looked different. He wore what looked like a green, black and white track outfit. Sage growled as his opponent, got ahold of him forcing him onto his side, then back. Using as much power as he could muster, the shifter pushed with his back legs, sending the stranger flying before scrambling to his feet, barking playfully as he watched his opponent get up from his back, flowers caught in his mane like fur.

"What in the name of Staybrook is going on?!" Macy exclaimed.

"It looks like Sage is battling against Blitzwolfer...or, someone that looks like him, I think," Tommy spoke.

"Well, whoever this Loboan is, he's attacking Sage! We gotta help him!"

Acting fast, she grabbed her nunchuck from her bag and lunged in the battle field.

"Hey, Blitzposer! Time to walk the dog!" Macy activated her kusari-gama chain from her weapon, spun it and threw it to wrap the other Blitz and tie him up.

Sage, spotting the problem, leapt in front of the weapon, catching it in his teeth and placing the end on the ground before taking a defensive pose in front of the Loboan, showing he was not a threat.

"Sage, what are you doing?! I'm trying to save you from this evil Blitzwolfer twin! Has he put you under some mind control spell or device?" She asked, not lowering her guard.

Sage gave a laugh-like bark before shifting to human form. "No, my moon, he hasn't. And he wasn't attacking me. We were just training. It may have seemed harsh, but we were being gentle. We never used our fangs or claws on each other."

"But what about that alien wolf look alike? If he's not evil, then who is he?" She furthered questioned.

"One of Blitzwolfer's brothers that look exactly like him?" Tommy guessed, now running towards the scene and stood next to his sister.

The Loboan laughed a little, standing up to full height where, near the center of his chest, a small metal device rested.

"Sage, are these the two you've been telling me about?" the Loboan asked, running his claws through Sage's hair.

"Yeah. This is my girlfriend, Macy Monroe, and her younger brother, Tommy. Guys, I'd like you to meet my uncle Ben." Sage said, smiling as recognition caught Tommy's face.

"Wait a second...He has the symbol! Oh, my gosh!" Tommy couldn't hold in his excitement, after realizing who this guy is. "Macy, it's Ben 10! THE Ben Tennyson, the Alien Hero! Right here!" He grabbed his sister's arm while shaking her arm vigorously.

"Yes, Tommy. I see that," Macy chuckled, getting her arm back from her brother and faced the Alien Hero with a smile. "It's nice to finally meet you in person."

Ben deactivated his Omnitrix and stood smiling at the two. "It's great to finally meet you, too. Sage has told me a lot about you guys when I come to visit." He said, ruffling Sage's hair.

"Hang on, Sage. You mentioned...to Ben Tennyson...about us?!" Tommy exclaimed.

Sage smiled and nodded. "Yep. I've told him about our adventures and how you are family to me."

Tommy just stared in complete shock, his mouth hanging wide. Seeing her brother's stunned look, Macy couldn't help but laugh a bit. "You have to excuse my brother. He and his friends are huge fans of you," she told the Omnitrix Wielder. "So, when Sage mentioned about our adventures, how much did he tell you?"

"Quite a bit, actually. I have to say, I'm impressed to know you are such a skilled fighter. He's told me a lot of your sparring matches," Ben said, smirking a little.

"Thanks. I do try my hardest to keep my forms sharp and my guard up to be prepared for anything," she replied, smiling proudly.

"Are you really Sage's uncle?! When and how long have you known the Grant Mansion? What's the best alien fight you ever had? How did you and Sage meet? Did you come up with the alien hero names first or did you got it from meeting the Grant Mansion aliens?" Tommy started asking questions really fast.

"Tommy, slow down with your questions. Ben can't answer all of them if you keep asking more so fast," Macy sternly told her brother.

Sage stepped closer to Tommy, kneeling down so he was eye level with him.

"Tommy, do you remember our conversation when we met Goop?" Sage asked his eyes stern.

The young boy looked down in shame. He remembered his talk with Sage when first meeting the Polymorph very well. "Yes, Sage. Respect my elders and not push the boundaries of others by cooling my jets," he answered, staying calm while being annoyed on being told what to do.

Sage nodded, giving a smile. "I know your excited. I'm just giving you a reminder, alright? I'm just making sure you remember."

"I do. Sorry, Ben." he apologized.

Ben chuckled. "No harm done. Hey, let's go inside for a drink and some of Sasha's cookies."

Sage chuckled. "You mean the ones you were trying to steal when I caught you."

"You steal cookies, too?!" Tommy asked, not believing his ears.

Macy held back a laugh by covering her mouth. "Seriously? I always thought that would be something only my brother does. Never pictured the Great Ben Tennyson as a cookie thief," she joked.

Ben blushed. "What can I say? Sasha's cookies are worth stealing."

Sage laughed. "Well, how about we grab some then head to living room? I think Aunt Rachel made lemonade, as well."

"Sounds good," Macy answered.

"I can eat," Tommy agreed.

Later, after grabbing their lemonade and cookies, the four relaxed into the couches.

"So, tell me, how are you liking Staybrook?" Ben asked, munching on a sugar cookie.

"We like it just fine. Despite this towns ruthless thugs and no good bullies, I mean," Macy answered.

"The best part about this place is meeting awesome new aliens here and facing epic adventures!" Tommy exclaimed, eating his cookie in less than a minute.

Ben smiled. "So Sage has told me. He's even said you've gone through the Mansion's initiation many times."

Macy groaned and lightly face palmed, understanding what Ben meant about 'initiations'. "Unfortunately, yes," she answered.

Sage laughed a little. "Come on, you enjoy it. You just don't want to admit it."

"What's to enjoy about being tickled? It's embarrassing," she argued, folding her arms. "I am not to be shown as a weak person."

"I don't much like it either, but the Grant Mansion aliens and others are always making me feel better with it, so it's not so bad." Ben said calmly.

That got Macy to look at the hero with a confusing expression on her face. "Huh? You don't enjoy getting tickled, either? And what do you mean by the others making you feel better with it?"

Ben gave a smile. "Sometimes, being a hero is tough, especially with me. Many aliens and humans believe I'm a failure. I would be lying if I said that my job was easier when I'm not facing villains. There has been more than once that I've been close to quitting and giving up the Omnitrix. More than once, I've blamed the Omnitrix for ruining my life. However, each and every time, the aliens in both the Grant Mansion and in the Omnitrix have pulled me back. As for the tickling business, I admit that I'm not overly fond of it, but I can understand why everyone does it. It makes them happy."

Sage smiled and nodded. "It definitely helped when it came to you and me."

Macy and Tommy remained silent, eyes wide in total shock. They were very surprised on Ben's explanation. It was complete silence until the Brunette broke it while shaking her head from the frozen state she was temporarily in.

"Wow...I had no idea you felt like that nor thought about it that way," Macy finally spoke, still stunned.

"Did you really go inside the Omnitrix and met your own aliens there?" Tommy randomly asked.

Ben shrugged. "Life as a hero has its ups and downs. But, as long as I keep people safe, I'll keep going. As long as I have a family waiting for me, I'll keep going. As for your question, Tommy, I did go into the Omnitrix, and the aliens in here worry about me as much as the ones in this mansion."

"Guess that's another thing we have in common," Macy stated, giving a small yet caring smile.

"Seems to be," Tommy agreed, before getting back to Ben on his subject, "Sounds like your aliens are not as different as the ones we know in the Grant Mansion. What's it's like in the Omnitrix?" he questioned, very curious on what inside the hero's watch appears as.

Ben looked down at the Omnitrix. "Life as a hero or someone different is never an easy trip. Inside, it's all green. Except for the aliens. There are houses for every one of them. Honestly, it's nice and each one of them makes it feel like home in their own way."

Sage smiled as he watched them interact. Slowly, he shifted to his wolf form, resting his head on Ben's lap where he was instantly stroked along his ears.

"How many times have you been inside that tricked-out watch of yours?" Macy asked, now becoming interested. "Is there some kind of button that makes you or send others to go in?"

Ben smiled, holding out the Omnitrix. "There isn't a button. Only a Galvan known as Azmuth knows how to get into it. As for going inside, I've only been in once, but I've met the aliens inside multiple times."

"Wow. Despite the downers, you sure meet a lot of interesting aliens and go to a lot of different places. Both in and out of Earth," Tommy said, so impressed. "Wish I can go to cool extraordinary planets and dimensions, like you,"

Despite not saying anything, Macy always did want to check out a few of the planets that her Grant Mansion friends mentioned to her before. Most specifically, where Whampire and his Vladat family originate: Anur Transyl. That sounds like something she and Tommy could check out and probably like. Maybe not by themselves, considering she read how dangerous it could be. Along with the residents being hostile around outsiders.

"Some planets are better than others. However, if you do end up going to a planet, best advice I can give is read up on their mannerisms and culture so you don't end up making a fool of yourself." Ben said, rubbing his neck as he remembered his first time visiting Rook's home planet.

"Way ahead of you on that part," Macy replied, raising her hand. "I've been doing some research on aliens, their home planets, and what they're capable of, for a while. It started off as something to help me understand how to fix up my battle suit when facing particular dangerous bad aliens in a fight, but then I started to become more interested in their kind and culture when I continued reading. I was hooked, ever since."

Ben chuckled. "Sage told me about your project. Sounds like an awesome piece of machinery."

Sage looked at Macy, his tail thumping on the couch happily.

"Yeah, it is...When it's not malfunctioning, of course," she admitted, rubbing her arm in embarrassment. "First time I tried the suit out in the field without testing it, I almost became a goner if Whampire hadn't been around. Still can't get over how I nearly blew it and was too stubborn to ask for help on doing the project."

Ben chuckled. "We all go through that stage. Just a way of the hero life, I suppose. Took me a while to get used to having Rook as my partner."

"Rook?" Macy and Tommy questioned at once, not sure if they met him or not.

Sage jumped down from the couch, grabbed a picture frame from a nearby table and brought it to Ben.

"This is from when I first met Sage. See? There's Rachel and this is Rook, her fiancée and my partner." Ben said, offering the photo to Macy and Tommy.

"Ohhhh, that's right. Rachel mentioned about her fiancée once," Macy said, remembering why the name kind of sounded familiar while looking at the picture. "She said how much of a great Plumber he is while out during missions. Even though he's still learning about Earth cultures."

"And I think I remember seeing him online next to your pics," Tommy added. "What kind of alien is Rook again? And what planet is he from?"

At that moment, Rook stepped in from outside and smiled as he had heard Tommy's question.

"I am an alien known as a Revonnahganders, which come from the planet Revonnah." Rook said, announcing his being in the room.

Sage perked up a little at hearing Rook's voice and instantly went over and nuzzled into his hands, growling fondly as Rook rubbed under his chin.

Although startled by Rook's voice plus appearance, Macy and Tommy instantly calmed down. Followed by giving a smile.

"Nice to meet you in person, too, Rook," Macy said, smirking.

"Whoa! First, meeting Ben Tennyson, and now his partner?!" Tommy exclaimed in awe. "This day keeps getting better and better so much, I feel like I'm dreaming! Someone pinch me to make sure!"

Sage, after saying his hello, walked over to Tommy and gently nipped his hand, making Tommy jump a little.

"GAH! Me and my big mouth!" Tommy replied, rubbing his hand.

Macy couldn't help but laugh at that little predicament. "Well, look on the bright side. At least you know you're awake and not dreaming this whole thing," the brunette reasoned.

__Hey, you asked someone to pinch you. Your welcome, __Sage thought as his tongue lulled out.

Ben and Rook laughed. "I'm glad that you have integrated well with the family." Rook said, smiling as he took a seat by Ben.

Sage went over and rested his head on Rook's knee.

"So, seeing that you're Rachel's fiancée, I'm guessing that she told you about us, too?" Macy questioned the Revonnahgander.

Rook nodded. "Yes. I was away when you and your brother first arrived at the Grant Mansion, but Rachel has told me about you and your relationships with Sage."

Rook stroked Sage's head earning a dull thumping from Sage's tail.

"Makes sense. Just be glad you weren't around that day. I think I would have done some slight major damage when it comes to defending innocent civilians. Or, in this situation, my annoying little brother and his friends," Macy calm explained.

"Hey! I'm not that annoying," Tommy argued.

"No, you were way worse," Macy remarked. "The most annoying moment I can recall when being here was the time you turned into a cat hybrid kid with all those lame cat puns."

"What can I say, I was meow-velous as a cat. Totally claw-some!"

Macy groaned, facepalming and shaking her head.

Sage growled and whimpered, pawing at his ears, as if they were hurting.

"Rachel told me about both those occasions. Also, how you and Sage stood up to the evil man in his life. I only hope that that monster never comes around again." Rook said calmly as he felt Sage shake a little giving another slight whimper.

"Me too, Rook. Me too," Macy replied, sighing while lost in thought about that event.

Black Rebel knew whom the 'evil monster in Sage's life' Rook was talking about. That was a night she could never forget. Sage's abusive biological father showed up and tried to take Sage back harshly, if Macy hadn't helped to stop him.

Despite the downfall of being injured, the only good that came out of that mess was seeing how much they cared for each other enough to admit their love and got the courage to become a couple plus plan a date.

Sage went to Macy and rubbed up against her, licking her hand while making a deep rumbling in is throat and chest.

Ben smiled. "So, tell me. Has Sage told you of how we first met?"

"No, not really," Macy answered honestly.

"That was one of my questions!" Tommy eagerly said, raising his hand.

"So, how exactly did you guys meet?" The brunette questioned.

Ben chuckled as Sage looked up at him, giving him a wolf-like smirk.

"Well, would you believe it that when I first met Sage, I couldn't stand his guts at all?" Ben said, as the wolf shifter jumped up onto the couch Macy and Tommy were on and laid across them his head on Macy's lap while Tommy leaned against his body like a pillow.

"WHAT?!" Was all Macy and Tommy shouted simultaneously.

Ben chuckled as he nodded. "However, I will say that this was before I knew he was my nephew or that he looked up to me so highly. When I first met him, I thought he was upstaging me."

"How could you possibly think that Sage as Saber would upstage you?! That's crazy talk! It's like saying that my sister as Black Rebel was friends with her most hated enemies!" Tommy exclaimed further in disbelief.

"Yeah. And for the record, what my brother said, that's never, nor I hoped would ever, happened," Macy clarified.

Sage gave a wolf chuckled as Ben smiled. "Well, you see, I was in the middle of a battle with one of my top villains. I was getting pounded into the dirt and, unfortunately, the Omnitrix timed out leaving me vulnerable. It was just as the villain was about to strike that Sage came in, smashing into him before releasing a howl that slammed him into a brick wall. The other Plumbers were congratulating him and saying how skilled he was. How he didn't cause any damage to the area and had kept the fight clean. One also said that Sage should have been given the Omnitrix." Ben replied, while Sage snorted plus shook his head.

__No thanks. Keep the fancy intergalactic watch. I'm good as I am, __Sage thought to himself.

"Well, personally, I think that plumber who said about you giving up the Omnitrix was an idiot," Macy said. "Like you said, even heroes make mistakes. And no one can control or wield the Omnitrix better than you, Ben," she reasoned.

"Yeah! You're the best hero ever!" Tommy agreed. "Even Macy looks up to you so much that she became the Street Vigilante we know today!"

Sage barked again, nosing at Macy's hand.

__I was just trying to help out. Not steal your spotlight___, _Sage thought, looking at Ben from under Sage's hand.

Ben laughed. "I know that now. However, at that moment, it was like I was a third wheel. Everyone was congratulating Sage and giving him praise. Even asking if he was okay. But no one was asking me and it hurt a bit."

"I guess that's understandable," Macy said, having a difficult time to imagine how hard it would be to feel left out.

"So, what happened next?" Tommy asked, interested in how this story went.

"Well, I stormed out of there and decided to come to the Grant Mansion for some down time but when I got here, Rachel and Sasha asked me about my day along with Whampire and when I told them what happened, they weren't too happy. Vampiro even headed out to give those Plumbers a talking to. But then, Sage came in and it was only after Sasha had said he was her son that I made the connection that he was my nephew."

"Wow," Tommy said.

"And that was the good meeting," Rook said. "I recall you got surprised by his wolf form after a bad day."

"Oh, yeah. I had just finished dealing with some mutated wolves by Dr. Animo and stormed home, wanting to avoid everyone, but to my surprise, Sage was laying in the middle of the floor playing with some of the toddlers and babies. I literally yelled and was as red as Four Arms," Ben said as he remembered his over exaggeration to seeing Sage in his wolf form after that bad day.

Sage whimpered as he also remembered all the kids had begun whimpering and crying at Ben's outburst.

"Yikes! Sounds like Macy after a bad day," Tommy winced while imagining that scene.

"And people call me the hothead," Macy exclaimed, too amazed on knowing how similar she and Ben are.

Ben nodded. "What made it worse was when I made the little ones cry and get all upset. Made me the enemy of quite a few moms. However, once again, Sage was there making everyone feel better by gaining praise and helping out."

Sage barked, rubbing at his ears as he remembered how hard and loud the crying was before rolling over and looking at Ben upside down, his head cocked to the side.

__You're just jealous that you aren't the cute wolf, __Sage thought, watching Ben and Rook fight to hold back laughs at Sage's actions.

"Sage!" Macy laughed, trying to scold him but couldn't. After calming down, she looked at Ben and said, "So, when did you realize that wolf was actually Sage.

"Pretty much after all the babies had been taken upstairs. Then, Sasha and Rachel asked what had gotten me so upset. When I told them about what had happened, Sasha said that the wolf was Sage, her adopted son. Sage then changed into his human form in front of me, making me realize I had reacted too fast," Ben replied, looking at the loopy wolf.

Sage wiggled off the couch and shifted to human form, before plopping back down beside Macy and Tommy.

"I'm guessing that was awkward for you?" Macy questioned the Alien Hero, slightly smirking.

Ben rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "You could say that," he said.

"I didn't feel all that great, either. It was never my intention to make you feel bad. I was honestly just trying to help." Sage said, looking a little sad.

"And that's why you don't dive head first in conclusions without knowing the facts, first," Tommy explained, mowing giving his sister a sly smile. "Sound familiar?"

Macy just playfully punched her little brother's arm on that snarky comment.

Ben nodded. "However, even a hero can forget that, sometimes. We all can, really."

Sage smiled. "I went after Ben, a while later, found him in his room sulking after the bad day. I decided to do what I do with the younger ones here. Roll on my back and do odd cute tricks till they start to pet me. Then, I give a comforting purr/growl."

Ben smirked. "Funny thing is, it worked. I just started petting him and soon enough, I was more relaxed and understood that he wasn't out for my job. He was just there to help me out."

Macy and Tommy chuckled.

"Sage is very good at persuading people in being his friend in his wolf form," Macy smirked.

"I just can't believe that you thought that Sage would replace you!" Tommy exclaimed, utterly disbelieved.

Ben sighed. "Being a hero is tiring and, although that isn't an excuse, sometimes all the comments and work way you down. Makes you second guess yourself."

Rook placed a hand on Ben's shoulder. "Same can be said with being a leader."

"Couldn't agree more. When I started out as Black Rebel, I always had slight doubts about having what it takes in being a Street Vigilante at night," Macy admitted, rubbing her arms anxiously. "Usually, it's some major stuff that almost made me quit. My biggest regret was what happened during the Incursean war."

Tommy just nodded his head, knowing what his sister is talking about when having the world on one's shoulders.

Sage held Macy closer, nuzzling her head and hair with a low growl purr escaping his human throat.

"Even just being a part of a family can bring on similar worries. I'm always wondering if I'm doing the right thing at times for Megan, Tommy, and the others of the Grant Mansion." Sage said, not looking up from Macy.

The young boy only gave a worried/sad look to his older siblings.

Sage soon gave a smile and pulled Tommy into his lap. wrapping his arm around him as he held both close using his body like a shield.

"Thanks, Sage," Macy said, lightly smiling while still in her boyfriend's embrace.

Sage nodded, releasing a bit.

Ben smiled. "You two are really close. So, how are you in a battle?"

"I'd say inseparable. We both work well as a team when fighting street thugs who hurt innocent kids," Macy answered.

"Same with evil baddies, like Catsandra!" Tommy added.

Sage chuckled. "Remember the Cat Lady's face when I just walked up to her, acting like I wanted to play fetch."

"How could I forget? She hated your guts and wanted you out of her hideout so much that Tommy had to go all cat defense on you," Macy laughed at that memory.

"I couldn't help it! Catsandra's robot flea had me under her evil control!" Tommy explained.

"She even wanted to keep you as her own little pet," the Brunette added with a smirk.

"But she wanted to turn you as her mindless minion for her revenge, not me," the young boy pointed out.

"As Macy, not Black Rebel."

"It was also pretty funny how you tried to take me on. Especially since I've been winning all our wrestling matches." Sage chuckled playfully ruffling Tommy's hair.

"Again! Mind controlling flea!" Tommy continued arguing. "It could have happened to any of us!"

Sage smiled. "Come on, little bro. No hard feelings. Just having fun. Heck, if it weren't for you and your crew, I wouldn't have met you."

"Hmmm. Don't think I've heard that whole story." Ben said intrigued.

"I thought you said Sage was telling you all about our adventures," Macy recalled, raising an eyebrow with a small smile.

"It's more fun with more than one storyteller." Sage said, smiling.

"Okay. I suppose it's fair that we tell our story on meeting Sage, since you already told yours," she shrugged, still smiling. "It was a few months ago that we first came to Staybrook. I was planning to enroll in the main college around here and decided to check it out on what classes to take," then, she lightly glared at Tommy. "Of course, my brother and his friends had other plans to ruin our peaceful trip."

"Ruin!? If it weren't for us, we wouldn't be here," Tommy stated, folding his arms with no regrets. "My friends, Andy and Marcus, and I heard rumors about mysterious heroes going around in Staybrook and thought it was the perfect opportunity to get to the bottom of solving this case."

"By sneaking out in the middle of the night when Mom and Dad were asleep?!" Macy argued.

"Hey, you get away with it all the time while going as Black Rebel and you don't hear me complaining!" Tommy snapped back.

"Ugh! You and the Mystery Crusaders will be the death of me, one of these days!"

Sage chuckled. "Huh. I'm getting a taste of déjà vu here." As the shifter remembered the same argument happening the night they met.

"So how did Sage come into the picture? Along with the mansion?" Ben asked, leaning forward curiously.

"Why don't you tell them, Tommy? After all, you and your friends were the ones who started this mess," the brunette remarked, folding her arms.

Tommy just chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of head. "Well, funny story...while we were exploring around town, we might have ran into some trouble," the young boy explained.

"Translation: almost got beaten up by a group of street-ratted thugs." Macy replied, still glaring at her brother.

"Luckily, we didn't. Thanks to a certain wolf who came to our rescue!" Tommy added, smiling about that memory. "Of course, we didn't know back then Sage was a shapeshifter. Anyway, during that hassle, the Mystery Crusaders and I followed the hero wolf, which we believed was one of the mystery heroes of this town. He leads us right here in the Grant Mansion, only to discover a certain woman and alien vampire having a chat with the wolf. From a distance, we assumed that the Mystery Heroes of Staybrook were monsters and lived in this old house as their secret headquarters,"

Sage chuckled. "The next thing I know, I'm hearing a large racket coming from the living room, while I was getting patched up by Grandpa Vampiro. I come into the room and see my dad and uncles ready to defend the house from the ones I just defended."

Ben chuckled. "Haunted house routine, huh? That's the classic here."

"Yeah, we've noticed," Macy replied in a deadpanned tone.

Tommy covered his mouth to hold his giggles. "You should have seen my sister mop the floor on the aliens who tried to stop us during our run. Especially with all the names she called them," he managed to say, doing his best not to laugh so hard.

"They don't need to know about that part!" Macy lightly shouted.

Sage began laughing. "Oh, you mean how you got one out of the five Galactic Monster's name, right?"

"Huh?" Ben asked, looking to Rook in confusion.

Tommy finally laughed a bit. "Yep! That's it!"

"It's nothing, okay?! Just some names I usually call when fighting baddies. No need to give Ben and Rook every little detail of it," Macy contended, really hoping that neither Sage or Tommy tell about that embarrassing moment.

"Hmmm, if I recall from what Rachel said, you called Whampire, Frankenstrike, Blitzwolfer, and Snare-Oh by the wrong names but got Ghostfreak's right," Rook said, chuckling as he remembered his fiancée talking about it.

"Oh, and wasn't this also when Tommy insulted Sage?" Ben asked, after hearing about the laugh that Sage had made.

"That was _before _the name situation," Tommy corrected.

"And Tommy _had _to open his big mouth in saying that the college was lame and mentioned about it full of snobs and posers," Macy furthered explained, still glaring at her little brother.

"How was I supposed to know Sage goes to the same college you were going? That was not on me," Tommy argued.

"Yes, it was!" Macy argued back.

"Come on, guys. If anything, it was funny to see how quiet you both got after I made that comment." Sage said, tickling Tommy's ribs a little. "And anyway, it also was the first time I got to see my girl blush."

Tommy chuckled from the tiny rib tickle Sage gave him before gently swatting it away. "Not true. The first time you saw my sister blush was when you revealed your human self after defending us from the Galactic Monsters," the young boy corrected.

"Seriously?! This just became an important conversation!?" Macy protested, really losing her patience on this.

Sage smiled and nuzzled Macy. "You're always an important conversation to me."

"That was a very interesting story. Wish I had been there to witness it firsthand." Ben said, smiling. "So, what are your plans for the future, Macy, Tommy, and Sage?"

"Plans for the future?" Macy repeated the question, not sure what the Alien Hero meant.

"Well, what do you want to do after college? Job wise? Your dreams?" Ben said, calmly.

Sage smiled. "Well, I plan on becoming a photographer. Maybe take pictures of other alien species while doing the normal family photo's here. Being the photographer for the family wedding will be a great challenge and practice for me."

"Oh. Well, I haven't really decided, yet," Macy answered softly. "Maybe a musician, since I like playing my guitar and singing. Or a famous athlete, for obvious reasons."

In truth, Macy never put that much thought into her future. She was too busy with late night patrols and everyday life to even think about that subject.

"What about being a Plumber hero, like Ben?" Tommy questioned his big sister.

"Oh, yeah. That was one of my options, too," the Brunette replied, not actually sure if that option seems like something she can do.

"Well, I would be glad to ask the other Magisters if you could join the training courses and are interested." Rook said calmly.

Sage smiled. "You could learn more about other aliens and possibly visit other planets as well."

"Guys, I'm not really sure!" Macy managed to say, nearly shouting. She sighed, lowering her head in shame. "It's just...what if I don't have what it takes in being a Plumber? I'm worried that I'll fail the courses or, even if I do pass them, end up making matters worse. Not to mention the huge responsibilities in helping not just a small city but also the entire galaxies. I'm worried about making the same mistake in New York involving my uncle. But with another Plumber teammate or some innocent civilian in the crossfire. I just can't live with that guilt again."

Sage looked at Macy calmly, taking her face into his hands.

"My Moon, we all will trip and stumble at times, but as long as we get back up, we continue on." Sage said quietly.

"Sage is right, Macy. Do you think I was a great hero right out the door with the Omnitrix? No. I was a kid who made more mistakes than probably any alien species in the Omnitrix, but I kept going." Ben said smiling.

"Even so, how would I explain leaving the planet to my parents? They don't even know about my heroine ego! Or that I visit a mansion full of aliens! I'm too worried to think what they'll say," Macy admitted glumly.

Sage sighed. "Well, maybe we should at least tell them about me, and maybe the Grant Mansion. Apollo was the last sheriff and he helped with the adoptions here at the Mansion. The local Judge still will help, but with Staybrook being alien central, it might be a good idea to give him a heads up."

"...Okay. When the day comes, we'll tell them everything. About you, the Grant Mansion, even my secret," Macy reluctantly agreed. "I do want to help protect people, alien or human. If it means admitting the truth to my parents in order to do so, then I will."

Sage smiled. "To make it easier, we'll start with me. I honestly don't mind sharing my secret with your folks. They seemed to accept me for myself enough."

"Even if my dad once threatened to hunt you down like a dog?" Macy playfully asked, lightly smirking.

Sage smacked his head. "Don't remind me. It took everything I had not to laugh when he said that."

Rook looked at Ben questionably. "Is this another Earth saying that I do not get?"

"No, partner. For once, I'm as lost as you are." Ben replied shaking his head.

"Whatever happens in the future, I know we'll face it together head on," Macy said, placing a hand on Sage's.

"Totally!" Tommy chirped.

Sage smiled. "Because that is what friends and packmates do."

Ben smiled, before looking at the clock. "Well, I'll need to get some shut eye soon. Got a big night tonight. Any more questions, Tommy? Macy?"

"I actually have one small request, if it's okay with you," Tommy calmly said.

Sage smiled and leaned into Macy. "Bet I know what the request is," Sage whispered.

"Okay, Tommy. What is it?" Ben asked calmly, getting up.

"Can you please transform into one of your aliens?!" Tommy begged with excitement. "I always wanted to see you do it! I don't care which alien, just surprise me!"

Ben smiled. "How about I do you one better? I get it set up and you can change me to a certain alien on the dial. Then, I'll activate that DNA."

"Really?! That would be so awesome!" Tommy exclaimed.

Ben stepped around the couch and motioned Tommy forward, as he got the Omnitrix ready.

"Okay, now, turn it to the right to change the DNA." Ben said, smiling. "Then, when you've selected, slam the middle piece down."

"Tommy, make sure to pick one that fits inside the house, okay?" Sage warned.

"Don't worry, I will!" Tommy promised, still hyped. " I can't believe I'm actually doing this!"

"Well, you are now. Go ahead and choose." Ben said smiling.

As Tommy kept turning the options, totally in awe, he saw an interesting image of an alien that made him smile.

"Okay. I think I got one," the young boy said.

Ben smiled at the choice. "Good one. Now, slam it down."

Tommy smiled, placing his hand above the Omnitrix face before slamming his hand down on it.

Quite quickly, a new red form took shape in front of Tommy and the others. "WATER HAZARD!"

"AWESOME!" Tommy exclaimed, pumping his fists up in the air!

"Whoa! That is pretty neat!" Macy smiled, kind of impressed. "I don't think I've seen him before."

Sage smiled. "I think Aunt Rachel said that name once before. Something about his child needing to see the dentist."

Ben chuckled. "A lot of the aliens that are in the Omnitrix have a counterpart living here at the Mansion."

"I think we realized that when Tommy discovered that website by some kid," Macy said. "There's still so many aliens in here we haven't met yet. But I can't wait to see the other Water Hazard from this mansion."

"This is the best day of my life! I got to spend the day with Ben 10, meet his alien partner, and got to pick an alien from his Omnitrix to transform! I can't wait to tell Andy and Marcus!" Tommy continued his enthusiasm.

Sage smiled. "So, do I still get the award for best wolf big brother ever?"

"Yeah! Thanks, Sage!" Tommy told the wolf.

Sage smiled, before nuzzling Macy again.

"Well, I got to go grab a nap before tonight. It was nice meeting you guys. Oh, and Macy, you and I should spar sometime. Sage says you're a good one to work out with." Ben said, disengaging the Omnitrix and turning back to normal.

"That would be great. Maybe, after sparring, you can help me out with my battle suit. See what feature to add when facing any alien you choose," Macy replied, smirking with her hands on her hips.

Ben smirked. "Sure, you're on. Once again, it was nice meeting you both. Oh, and Sage," Ben said as he moved for the stairs, Sage looked at Ben. "You picked one heck of a girl."

Sage smiled as he watched Ben disappear upstairs.

"Boy, I'll say. And I picked one heck of a guy," Macy said, wrapping her arms around Sage.

"Ewww, don't ruin my awesome day with your lovey dovey scene!" Tommy complained, gagging.

Sage chuckled, wrapping his arms around Macy. "Oh, you better get used to it, Tommy. Because, soon, you're going to be just like us, once you find the right girl. Who knows? Maybe it will be an alien?"

"Ha! No way! I'm never gonna have a crush on a girl!" Tommy exclaimed, crossing his arms in denial.

Sage looked at Macy. "So young, and yet...," Sage waited for Macy to finish the statement.

"So naïve," Macy finished, chuckling.

* * *

**Please leave Redbat132, Steelcode, and myself a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
